


Hot Chocolate

by IrisOrchad



Series: Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisOrchad/pseuds/IrisOrchad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He tasted like hot chocolate in the Winter, coffee in the Fall, lemonade in the Summer, and cherry soda in the Spring. It was like Alfred was one of Willy Wonka's magical creations that had a taste for each season every time Matthew kissed him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

He tasted like hot chocolate in the Winter, coffee in the Fall, lemonade in the Summer, and cherry soda in the Spring. It was like Alfred was one of Willy Wonka's magical creations that had a taste for each season every time Matthew kissed him. His lips were warm, soft or rough depending on if the other remembers to put on chapstick that morning or go for the rest of the day licking his lips dry.

Kissing Alfred wasn't like fireworks on the 4th of July, but it was like sitting down with a blanket and a book on a rainy down. It was like kissing the Sun without the burn or the blindness. Their kisses were cozy and comfortable, sometimes adventurous if they felt like just a kiss on the lips wasn't enough.

At times it felt silly that he notices such a small thing when there were so many others he can turn his attention to. But Matthew likes it when he drinks a cup of hot chocolate and is reminded of Alfred. When the other is away, they help to calm his nerves.

One day, while they were Spring cleaning, a little kiss was exchange. One not too chaste, but not too sloppy either. But after they pulled away and returned to their jobs, Alfred commented with a grin that Matthew tasted like strawberries.


End file.
